BLACKMAN lo que nunca se ha visto
by Asiatic
Summary: La historia de Blackman, vista desde otra perspectiva, romance con un personaje inventado seguire el ritmo de la serie
1. Prefacio

**BLACKMAN**

Lo que nunca se ha visto

**Prefacio:**

Mi nombre es Blackman, bueno... no exactamente, es un apodo que me puso la prensa. Soy "especial" pues tengo un don, pero no soy especial por eso, antes lo creía así, pero he aprendido que lo importante no es el individuo en si mismo, sino, todas las circunstancias y personas que le rodean. Aquí es donde comienza mi historia.

Siempre he sido un hombre solitario, por mi propia seguridad debía ser así...mi vida se centraba en mi trabajo por llamarlo de alguna forma, creía que sólo podía dedicarme a ir resolviendo casos para ganar a los malos, pero he descubierto que eso no es así...Oscar Wilde dijo una vez :"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante" ahora puedo afirmar que tenía razón, pues yo lo he vivido en primera persona, ahora he descubierto que estoy empezando a vivir realmente.


	2. Un día normal

**BLACKMAN**

Lo que nunca se ha visto

**Cap 1º: Un día normal**

Amaneció como un día cualquiera en Madrid, sentí como los rayos de sol acariciaban mi cuerpo, no quería pero abrí pesadamente los ojos., estaba en mi habitación, sentado con la cabeza apoyada sobre mi mesa, al parecer anoche debí quedarme dormido mientras estudiaba aquel caso que me estaba empezando a volver loco...

Sin más preámbulos me levanté y ordené un poco la mesa, vagamente cogí algo de ropa y me dirigí al baño. Me gusta ducharme por las mañanas, pero ese día me vendría especialmente bien, pues estaba realmente cansado y tenía que despertarme.

Una vez que salí del baño, fui a la cocina a desayunar, mientras desayunaba encendí la televisión y puse el telediario ¡Otra vez lo primero que aparecía era el caso del caníbal! Ese estúpido forense...había causado un gran escándalo público al filtrar por televisión información del caso, no comprendo como Don Lorenzo no le ha expulsado del cuerpo ipsofacto. No había información relevante, así que apagué la televisión, comenzaba a sentirme frustrado porque no avanzaba nada en mis investigaciones, sin duda, este es el caso más extraño en el que he colaborado extraoficialmente.

Después de desayunar, empecé a realizar las tareas domésticas, es lo que tiene vivir solo, me tengo que ocupar de todo. Necesitaba despejarme, así que salí a correr un rato, ser Blackman exige un mantenimiento físico, mientras corría, pasé cerca de una Iglesia, lo que me hizo volver a pensar sobre el caso del caníbal, seguro que estaba pasando algo por alto pero...¿¡qué!? Nada parecía coincidir, todo se contradecía...ritos, muerte, resurrección... era una maraña de indicios confusos, seguía absorto en mis pensamientos cuando volví a casa, iba tan concentrado que no vi a una de mis vecinas, la señora Sánchez por suerte tengo buenos reflejos y puede frenarme a tiempo, pero por poco nos chocamos.

-¡Ah! David que susto, hijo no vayas corriendo así que un día tendremos un susto – estaba algo sobresaltada.

David es mi identidad falsa, por mi seguridad, es mejor que nadie sepa mi verdadero nombre.

-Perdone, esque estaba pensando y no la he visto. - Dije dedicándole una casi inexistente sonrisa de complicidad.

- Ay que hombre, siempre estás en tu mundo, lo que necesitas es una novia que te espabile.- Me puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me dio unas leves palmaditas.

- Sí, eso va a ser -Reí falsamente, si quería que me dejase subir a casa, tenía que seguirle la corriente. Después de despedirme, me dirigí a casa subiendo las escaleras, aunque había ascensor, casi nunca lo utilizaba, mientras subía empecé a pensar de nuevo, pero esta vez en lo que me había dicho la señora Sánchez.

Una novia ¿yo? Eso era prácticamente imposible, yo trabajo solo, no tengo tiempo para nada más, además sería muy complicado por no decir imposible que la historia saliese bien, cierto es que tenía curiosidad, pues aunque parezca increíble nunca he estado con una chica, pero no, yo era Blackman y me debía a mi trabajo.

Entré en casa y me duché de nuevo, después me senté en mi mesa y volvía a repasar el caso del caníbal desde el principio ¡tenía que descubrir lo que pasaba por alto! Estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya eran las 16:30 y yo aún no había comido, rápidamente fui a la cocina y me preparé algo ligero, estaba tan empeñado en descubrir algo que comí en mi habitación mientras seguía investigando. Siguieron pasando las horas y yo seguía sin descubrir nada, tenía sobre mi mesa numerosos documentos oficiales, fotografías, libros bíblicos, libros de historia sobre la religión, libros sobre psicología humana...

Llegó la noche, y yo seguía sin nada nuevo, he de reconocer que soy algo impaciente, pero también soy muy perseverante. Lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar un poco, así que me puse a cenar y después a lavar los platos del almuerzo y la cena. Estaba cansado, esa noche no pensaba volver a dormir en la mesa, entré en mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté, me di cuenta de que mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre, tenía libros y papeles por todas partes, incluso dentro de mi armario, realmente este caso me traía de cabeza. Mientras estaba en la cama, seguía estudiando, leyendo, repasando...poco a poco, me fui quedando dormido, había sido un día bastante aburrido y sin beneficio, pues seguía igual, viviendo mi rutina diaria y sin haber sacado ninguna nueva conclusión.


End file.
